New Partner
by JennMichele
Summary: Dick Wolf owns all characters. I just use the chemistry we see on screen and make more of it. Let me know if you like it. I'll update as soon as possible. Please let me know how you feel about it. It's my first fanfiction so I'm working on making you guys like it.
1. They Meet

**This is** **not** **based off any episode in particular, just using Dick Wolf's characters and their chemistry we see on screen. Enjoy and let me know if you like it**

Nick had just transferred to SVU from narcotics. He had a black hair, olive skin and beard that made him look scruffy, an attractive scruffy, but scruffy all the same. For the most part, he had received a warm welcome. Fin had introduced himself, showed him around the squad room and warned him about Munch and his theories before introducing the two of them.  
When Amanda walked in, Nick was lost on her long blonde hair and southern accent. If he knew that SVU had such beautiful detectives working, he would have transferred a long time ago. _Who is THAT?_ Fin recognized the look in Nick's face.  
"Hey man, come on now. She's my partner. Can you at least wait until your second day to undress her with your eyes?" Nick could feel his face flush with embarrassment and with his skin color, it was hard to hide.  
"FIN!" The blonde yelled, now realizing that she was the 'her' he was referring to, "Can you give him a break? It's his first day. You must be Amaro…I'm Amanda."  
"Hi…I…I um…I wasn't undressing…yeah, you can call me Nick though." Nick was usually good in these situations. His charm and looks could usually get him out of awkward situations, but he had just met this group of people and he'd already embarrassed himself.  
"You don't have to apologize. I used to work with men that came from UC all the time. It's nice to see a woman after coming from working with men, its okay." Amanda replied with the most sincere, it's okay look. "You have to excuse Fin, he's pretty good at calling people out, even if it is their first day on the job." Amanda was a good detective. She had a rough past and caught up with her, a lot, but she always had good intentions when it came to her job.

Before Nick could respond, he heard the Captain's door open and another woman being followed by the Captain.  
"Who is that?" he asked Fin, curious why they were yelling at each other.  
"That's Olivia. She's one of the best we have around here."  
"Then why is the Captain yelling at her? Doesn't seem to be too happy with her."  
"Well…it's a long story…you'll probably…" Fin was cut off by an angry Captain.  
"Amaro, meet your new partner, Olivia. Olivia, when you can manage to pull yourself together and clean off Stabler's desk, you can return to work, until then, go home. That's an order." Nick just stared in amazement. _That's my partner? She's crying and yelling at the Captain. What did I get myself into?_ "Munch, until Olivia gets her head together, you and Amaro are together. And Nick…get yourself cleaned up. You're a detective now."

"Captain, I'm fine. I'll clean his desk off." Walking towards the desk Nick was standing in front of. Never making eye contact with Nick, or anyone else for that matter, beginning to throw the papers that sat on the desk into a box before stopping at a picture of her and a man, a man Nick assumed to be Stabler. "There, is that better? It's cleaned off." She said as she looked at the Captain.

"Benson, this is not the time. The rest of you, I trust you'll give Amaro the welcome he deserves, help him where he needs it. He came under a great recommendation from one PP. Show him the ropes."

"Nick, is it? Olivia. Just try to keep up. If you have questions, ask. We have to go question a young girl that was raped. Think you can handle that?"

"Uh, Olivia, why don't you and I go? Fin was just about to take Nick to get cleaned up." Amanda quickly said, trying to ease the tension that stood between Nick and Olivia for no apparent reason other than Olivia's own anger due to her previous partner just up and leaving her after twelve years of working together.

"That's fine. I'll be back Rol…" Olivia was cut off.

"No, it's okay. I'll go shave in the bathroom and join you. Wouldn't want a chance to miss one of the best at work. What's better then interviewing a child who has just been raped on my first day after being undercover for three years?" Nick felt confident, almost good about his quick comeback with Olivia. He didn't know what was going on, but he definitely wasn't going to let her think he couldn't handle what she was throwing at him. As for Olivia, she knew that she was being mean, but she wasn't one to come out and apologize right away.

"Fine. Go get cleaned up and I'll meet you in the car in ten minutes." Olivia walked away and immediately felt the tears forming in her eyes. She had to find a bathroom, immediately. Nick was right behind her as he followed to the men's restroom to get cleaned up. He couldn't help but notice how fast she ran into the bathroom.

When he was done cleaning himself up, with a little help from Fin who cut his hair down until he could get a real haircut, he met Olivia in the car outside.

"Listen, I know that you don't want me as your partner, being one of the oldest…"

"Excuse me?! Oldest?! How dare you!"

"Well, if you would let me finish a sentence before interrupting, I was going to say one of the oldest members of this squad. You know what? What is your problem? I know I'm knew and I understand that you don't want a rookie as a partner, but I'm not a rookie. I may be new to SVU, but I have dealt with perps. I worked undercover for three years so I know how to gain the trust of people." Olivia didn't know what to say. She knew she was wrong for being so angry with Nick. It wasn't his fault that Stabler had left, but she was heartbroken. She had loved Stabler for so long and she was hurt by the fact he just up and left, without saying a word to her, even if he didn't want to tell anyone else why, he could have at least told her. They told each other everything. Olivia took a deep breath, sighed and dropped her eyes to the steering wheel of the car.

"I'm sorry Nick. You're right, it's not you at all. I'm just under a lot of pressure. My partner…" Nick could see the hurt in her eyes now, as well as the glisten in her eyes that he recognized all too well. She was going to cry.

"You don't have to talk about him, I understand. I just want a chance. I may not be him, but I want to learn and I'm really looking forward to being your partner."

"Thanks Amaro. I'm sorry, really. I'll pull it together. You ready? Typically, I'll go in first, just because we try to keep male detectives away from female victims that have been raped, but you can come in, just keep your distance and follow my cues."

"Okay boss." Nick smiled and adjusted his seatbelt, "I'm ready."  
 _  
_


	2. The Feelings Begin

Nick just sat in the car, staring out the window. When Olivia returned to the car from grabbing coffee, she knew something was wrong. This happened to a lot of new SVU cops. She knew he needed to talk about it.

"Hey, you okay?" Olivia asked as she handed him his coffee.

"Yeah. I'm good. What do we do from here?"

"Well, typically we start questioning the people that were around her. Starting with her parents, but Nick..."

"What?"

"If you need to talk about this, you can. The first case is always the hardest."

"I'm good...you know. It's just..." He could feel his anger bubbling inside him but trying to control it, "I'm okay. Thanks for the coffee. Who do we talk to first? Mom, dad or..."

"Or step-dad who has been accused of raping his six year old step-daughter?"

"Yeah, him... or do we split up? You know I could talk to the dad and you talk to the step-dad, come back at the precint."

"Nick..."

"We'll cover more ground that way."

"Nick..." Olivia knew he was about to explode and needed him to get out before they went into any interview. She had seen this before, it was a familiar feeling.

"What Olivia? Why do you keep saying my damn name? I'm asking questions!"

"Nick, let's talk about this. I need you to tell me what you're feeling right now." Nick lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"What I'm feeling? You want to know what I'm feeling? I just listened to a six year old little girl tell me how her step-dad made her lick his lollipop and how he would use different flavors, which I can only assume means he used different condoms for her. Then, to top it off, he told her she was riding a roller coaster and it would make her feel good in her tummy. Who the fuck does that type of shit? Who tells a six year old little girl that raping her is going to feel good in her tummy?!" Olivia couldn't help but smile. Nick had a look on his face that she couldn't help but find attractive. It wasn't the right time to think of him in any way other then her partner, but she couldn't help but notice his muscles outlined by his shirt, tightening because he was so angry. He was so protective of this little girl.

"Nick, it's natural to be angry, but we have to remain unbiased. We don't know for sure that it was her step-dad. The mom said that he had an alibi for the nights she claimed the assaults happened."

"Seriously?! Why the hell would the little girl lie?! Normally they are going to lie to protect their family. She cried and retreated when she talked about him! You can tell by her body language that she is scared to death of him!" Olivia took his hand in hers. He was shocked, not only by the fact that she touched him after only this morning basically despising him, but by how comforting it was to have her hand on his. Her skin was soft. Nick covered her hand with his so that now her hand was in between. "I'm...I'm sorry. I just...I have a daughter that age, you know? Maria and I...we're separated and most likely going to get divorced. If Maria gets remarried, what...what if I can't protect my daughter? You never know who you're marrying. Her mom truly believes that it's not the step-dad."

Olivia understood a little better now why he was so upset. He placed his daughter in the position of this young girl, plus the stress of being separated with a young child involved.

"Nick, I know I don't know you very well, but I can tell that you're a good guy. You're not this family and that little girl is not yours. Why don't I take Fin with me and you go home and hug your daughter? I think that you've been through enough on your first day. I'll talk to the Captain."

"No...I need to man up and follow through with this. That little girl needs someone on her side. But Liv, I...I appreciate you looking out for me." They were staring into each others eyes now, holding their stare for a few seconds before Olivia's cell phone interrupted them.

"Benson. Yes, we spoke with her. What? They took her? How could child services allow this to happen? Oh, because money is worth putting this child through hell. Fine. We'll park outside the apartment tonight. See what happens. Okay, I'll let him know. Bye." Nick could tell by the tension in her voice that whatever the captain had said to her wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Everything okay?" Realizing that he was still holding her hand, "What did Cragen say?"

"I have to camp outside the Madison's house, check and see if the step-dad leaves in the middle of the night. I'll drop you back off at the precinct. I have to run home and change into some more comfortable clothes. It's going to be a long night."

"I'll stay with you. I mean, I have some clothes in my locker and I worked undercover, so I'm used to long nights. Plus, it's always easier to do stakeouts if you have a partner with you." Olivia pulled her hand from his.

"Nick, it's okay. You don't have to come. It's your first day and it's been exhausting. You can go home and get some sleep, be ready for tomorrow."

"Please..." Looking into her eyes like he was trying to look into her soul, "Let me stay and help you. You were there for me when I needed to vent, plus all I'll be doing is going home to sit in an empty house. I could use the company. Consider it charity." Nick smiled and Olivia suddenly saw Nick as more then just her new partner, there was a connection.


	3. The Stakeout - Cont from previous chapt

Nick knew it was going to be a long night. When he and his new partner returned to the 1-6, he asked Fin where a good barber was. He wanted to clean himself up better than just a quick bathroom shave and snip. Fin took him to his barber, when Nick returned, he looked like a new man.

"Whoa..." Amanda said, almost not recognizing him.

"Now who's undressing who?" Nick laughed, making a joke of the embarrassment he had suffered earlier in the day.

"Easy now. You two keep it up, we'll never be allowed to leave you alone." Fin interrupted, he was very protective of the women on his team. Although Amanda had only transferred a few days before Nick, Fin knew she was good at what she did and looked at her as a baby sister. They had already shared many stories of their history. They both struggled with family problems and bonded over how dysfunctional their lives were. "Come on man, I'll show you where to get the best food around here."

"Okay, hey...uh, do you mind if I invite Olivia? We have to do a stakeout tonight, I don't want her to be hungry because I didn't invite her."

Fin laughed, "I see you two made up today. Sure, I don't care, but good luck. Olivia is pretty to herself. She doesn't do a whole lot with us outside of here. She'll grab drinks every now and then, but for the most part she's in an office somewhere trying to solve a case or do paperwork. Speaking of the devil..." Olivia walked into the squad room, holding a stack of papers.

"What did I do now?" Olivia asked, trying to look over the stack of files that consumed her, but almost dropping them. Luckily, Nick had already started in her direction and was able to catch not only the files, but her as she stumbled over a piece of rug that had been flipped and her shoe was caught on. She fell right into his arms.

"Hey there." Nick said smiling as he wrapped his arms below hers, grabbing her waist to help balance her. Olivia hadn't felt a grip as strong as his in a long time. She liked the way it felt having him hold her. She was lost in a what seemed like minutes of him holding her, but in reality was only a few seconds, but quickly snapped back to reality when Nick began to grab the files from her arms.

"Oh God, thank you. These damn shoes." Olivia said trying to hide her flushed face and the sound of her heart beating out of her chest. "You, um, you look good Nick. I like the new haircut." Olivia was even more attracted to this version of Nick. He had changed his clothes, wearing a tight blue tshirt that should off his pectorals and muscles and grey sweatpants. He looked very comfortable. His new hair cut was short and he had just enough stubble that she could see but didn't make him have the scruffy look he had when he walked into the precinct this morning.

"What are partners for if not to catch each other when they're tripping over their own heels." Nick lifted Olivia back on her feet. He could tell that she was limping but didn't want to say anything. Her cheeks were red, he didn't want to seem as if he were trying to embarrass her anymore. Little did he know she wasn't embarrassed. "Liv..." she turned around, setting the files down on her desk which sat across from his, "Fin and I were going to go grab some dinner. You should join. We need to fuel up before we sit all night." Smiling a her.

 _That smile..._

"Uh, sure...give me a minute. I need to change my clothes too. We can ride together then just head over to our spot for the night. Make sure you bring something to keep you occupied. I'm sure you know that though, working UC for so long."

"You don't want to know what we did when we staked out for UC." Nick replied laughing.

"Oh gross! You and Fin and your damn UC stories!" Amanda cut in, "You boys are the same, young and old." Nick high fived Fin, knowing they both understood what he meant.

"It was a lot of lonely nights, the internet was there and we weren't lucky enough to have beautiful partners to look at, Rollins." Nick said, hoping that Olivia heard him, "Plus, our stakeouts were different than what I feel like SVU is going to be like. We literally sat in a car, usually tinted, alone and had to make sure that drugs weren't being moved."

"We do the same thing, except it's not drugs we're waiting on being moved." Olivia said returning to the squad room, "We don't stop the crime, we wait and see what happens next, then, when we have enough information, we move." Nick had only heard the first part of what she said, he was caught up in Olivia. When she walked in, she had changed into a plunging v-neck shirt that showed off her tan cleavage, paired with a pair of yoga pants that showed just how curved her body was.

"Wipe your drool off Amaro," Amanda whispered, "and close your mouth. People are going to start staring." Nick immediately turned as red as a tomato, not realizing he had been staring so hard at her. Olivia noticed it too, but refused to acknowledge it. He was her partner, that was it. Bringing it up, wouldn't only feed into it.


	4. Things Get Handsy

"Now I'm full, I'm going to have to figure some way to stay awake." Olivia murmured as she began to get her credit card out.

"Don't insult me Liv..." Nick quickly replied as he gave the waitress his card, motioning for Olivia to put her credit card away, "I'm new, noobies always pay on the first time out."

"So I assume that means you'll be picking up our tab too, huh? Wouldn't want to spill the tea I saw I earlier in the squad room." Amanda interrupted. Nick knew what she was talking about. He knew that she had seen him staring at his partner, in more than a friendly way. His face was once again red. Olivia knew what she was referring to as well, but didn't want to speak up on it. She just wrapped her arm around his neck.

"What's this tea that Rollins isn't wanting to spill Nick?"

"Well if you must know, Ms. Benson. I was shocked to see you in street clothes. You seem so professional, so you walking out in your yoga pants threw me for a loop. Rollins thinks that I was being a pervert."

"Damn Amanda, talk about me giving the guy a hard time. You're calling him a pervert his first day?" Fin was shocked. He knew that Olivia had history in the past with her partners and didn't expect this to happen so quickly. "Nick, don't worry, Amanda is just jealous. She hasn't had a solid date in awhile. So, you buying her dinner counts." Fin let out a small laugh as Rollins punched his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, you caught me. Seriously though, his jaw did drop when he saw you." Amanda looked at Olivia who had removed her arm from Nick's neck and started blushing, "Aw, Liv, I've never seen you get so embarrassed before. This is what happens when you come hang out with the cool kids. Free dinner and laughs."

"It's just going to take me some time to adjust to this unit. I am really sorry, Liv. I didn't mean to react the way I did. If it makes you feel better, I thought Amanda was hot when I walked in this morning, but now that I've heard her actually talk..." Nick laughed as he glanced at the still blushing Olivia.

"It's okay, Nick. Really. We all have our moments. Believe me, I know better than anyone else here, what you mean. Let's just try to make sure we keep the comments between the four of us and no one else. I don't want IAB sniffing around, looking for a reason to yell at us." Under the table Nick grabbed Olivia's hand, as Amanda and Fin continued the conversation with each other about IAB and Tucker.

"I really am sorry, you caught me off guard. Running his hand up her arm, but I promise, I'll keep it professional from here on out." Nick said as Olivia pulled her hand away from his. Olivia had goosebumps and Nick knew he was the reason behind it. He wasn't crazy, she felt whatever that connection was, but being the senior officer in the squad, he understood her reservations. "You ready to go?"

"Um.." Olivia cleared her throat, trying to recover from whatever Nick Amaro had just done to her. She knew it was wrong. Olivia was at least ten years older than him, at least. She was also senior officer, about to be sergeant in a few weeks and he was a new cop to SVU. She refused to let the hot, young officer, who got her bothered by simply touching her arm take her back to the same spot that Stabler did, "Yeah, I'm ready. You want to drive or you want me to drive?"

"Take it from me man, you want to drive." Fin said jokingly as he and Amanda began to gather their coats, "Good luck tonight. Give me a call if you guys find anything out...or need anything."

"You know, anything other than a condom, I'm sure Nick carries those in his wallet." Amanda added quickly playing off their conversation from earlier. Nick and Olivia both rolled their eyes, as they grabbed their coats, Nick grabbing his keys and holding the door for the ladies.

 **\- Later that night -**

"Liv..." Nick said as he began to take his coat off in the car. It was brisk outside, but not too bad for a New York City night, "What's going through your mind right now?" She looked so focused on something, but Nick couldn't tell what it was. He didn't know if it was from the restaurant or something else, but damn, she was beautiful. He didn't realize her eyes glowed so much when she was really trying to figure something out or how long her eyelashes were, "LIV! Hey!"

Olivia jumped in her seat.

"What Amaro? Did you say something?" She had been startled and her heart was going a hundred miles per hour. She began taking deep breaths to regulate her heartbeat.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I was just asking what you were thinking about."

"Nothing important. Just trying to stay focused."

"You're focused, but it's not on this case. There's nothing happening, so want to talk about whatever it is that is bothering you?"

"Not really."

"Well, I know you don't know me well enough yet, but I don't like seeing people upset and you seem upset. So, I'll probably bother you the majority of the night, might as well tell me." Nick smiled as he moved his head to look at Olivia's eyes, who were facing forward.

 _That damn smile again. The way his lips curved and his dimples showed up. He had the most innocent, sincere smile._

"Nick, I just...I don't want us to get into a place that we're not supposed to be. I'm okay with you touching me and even the small little sexual innuendos but..."

"Olivia, I told you," Nick cut her off, "it won't happen again. I will hug you and I will make sexual comments towards you because you're beautiful, smart, confident and well, I'm a guy, but I respect you enough to know better than to actually try something. This isn't UC and doing things like that is frowned upon. I wouldn't risk our job to flirt with you."

"Nick, I have a boyfriend. He's a cop as well, I just don't want things to get messy. That's why I ask that the comments be kept between the four of us tonight. You seem like a great person, but come on. You should be hitting on Amanda if anyone. She's a cute little country girl." Olivia laughed, trying to ease the tension and awkwardness of the conversation. Nick put out a fake smile. Nick didn't want to flirt with Amanda. She was cute, yes, but she wasn't Olivia. It was too early to have feelings, but there was definitely sexual tension between the two of them, he respected Olivia's wishes though and understood that nothing could come of the two of them, it was too risky.


	5. New Information

Just as the new detective thought that this night was taking a turn, his eyes caught the suspect they'd talked to earlier in the day walking out of the apartment, carrying the small victim in his arms.

"Liv, there he is...what do you want to do?" Olivia was already on the phone when Nick asked, thankful that something had broken the awkward tension that sat in the car.

"Follow him? Do we go in? Should I call Rollins and Fin or you? Yes, okay. Will do." Olivia hung her phone up, "We're going to follow them, but we do not enter, no matter what, until Cragen gives us the go ahead."

Nick followed the senior detectives orders, following the car a safe distance away, watching as they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.

"I don't like the way this looks."

"Amaro," Olivia said in the most stern yet empathetic voice he'd heard yet, "I need you to make sure you can keep your emotions in check. Can you do that or do you need to go home?"

"I'm good, I'm just saying, I don't like the way it looks. He carried her out of the house, where is the mother? Why would he bring her here, in the middle of the night? He's looking more and more guilty by the minute." At that moment, almost on God's timing, three more cars pulled up, all bringing their own small child with them inside the building. Nick's anger was turning into torment. He knew **something** was going on inside that warehouse and because 1PP didn't want to raid it, due to the fact there was something bigger going on, all he could do was sit there. By the end of the night, there were over 15 cars there, some just dropping kids off before driving their cars elsewhere and returning on foot. They all left around 4am, taking their kids back to their cars. This happened for a week straight, each night getting harder and harder for Nick to contain his anger. By the last night, on his way back to the precinct to drop Olivia, he was hitting the steering wheel.

"Why can't we bust them?! We know something is going on!"

"Amaro, breathe okay? We're going to, but right now, the bigger case is more important. There may be hundreds of kids involved in this. We want to stop it as whole, not just a small portion."

"Liv, you're telling me you're okay with those little girls getting molested or...or..." his voice began to break, "RAPED?! You're okay with that? We can bust them, get warrants, search cell phones, houses, all of that. We just have to make sure they're not on to us before we do, that way they won't have time to hide anything."

"You know I'm not okay with any of this, but I understand the logic behind why we do what we do."

"Logic? There is no logic to this. I thought you were one of the best, but you're not who I thought you were. If you were, you would be with me in there, rescuing those little girls who are being forced to do things that some grown women haven't done. I can't believe you. You're just as bad as they are, you know it's happening and refuse to stop it. We've sat here for a week just watching. I can't do this... " Nick undid his belt, "I can't do this anymore." Olivia was in shock, her feelings were hurt. She was most definitely not okay with what was going on, but she couldn't just barge in against all orders, trying to capture all the bad guys, when she knew there was more to the story. All the empathy she felt for Nick, suddenly turned to anger. How dare he. A new cop thinks he can just come in here and treat her, the longest standing detective in the office, as if she didn't know what _she_ was doing. What did he plan on doing? Walking in alone and arresting them all?

"Amaro, maybe this isn't the place for you and that's fine, but don't you DARE tell me that I don't know what I'm doing." Nick was already opening his door.

"Ohhhh, you know **exactly** what you're doing. You're letting little girls get raped. That's what you're doing. I'm walking home." He slammed the door. Not looking back to even check if anyone heard or saw him. Olivia was livid. She couldn't believe what just happened. Over the past few nights, they'd gotten to know each other, talking about their families, Olivia had even disclosed that she was upset with her current cop-boyfriend, Cassidy because he had slept with a hooker on the job the previous night, stating that is was "part of the job" and though Nick understood, being that he worked UC, he had taken her hand, comforting her, making sure she was okay. Olivia had felt safe talking to Nick, it was easy.

By the time that Nick arrived home, he'd realized what he had done. He was calmer now, tears streaming down his face. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't the one that he was mad at, it was those men, the men that were inside the warehouse, dropping their kids off, picking them up, like it was some kind of job that their kids had applied to. What _were_ they doing in there? The thought of the things that could possibly be happening inside that warehouse made him cringe and begin boiling with anger again. He slammed his apartment door shut, waking his young daughter and mother who he'd forgotten were staying there while his separated wife went to Washington to help the Pentagon with a case.

"Daddy...what's going on?" Zara was poking her head around the corner of the staircase.

"I'm sorry Zara, daddy didn't mean to wake you up. Come here," Nick walked toward his young daughter, standing there in her frog pajamas he and his wife, Maria, had picked out together for their daughter that previous Christmas, "You want daddy to read you a story so you can go back to sleep?" Zara nodded her head as Nick picked her up. It didn't matter what happened when he was at work, coming home to that face made it all better.


	6. Dealing with the Consequences

**I promise, there will be more physical contact coming up ;) Just trying to build a good climax. Let me know what you think :) Also, for the Rollaro fans, I promise I will include some of that as well, soon :)**

When Nick woke up the next morning, he realized he was late for work. He and Zara had both fallen asleep while reading her favorite book.

"Shit." He murmured, trying to not wake Zara up, placing her in her bed. Nick quickly showered before waking his mother, "I need you watch Zara, she's asleep, but I'm leaving. I'm late. I'll see you later." He kissed his mother's forehead and grabbed his keys.

The entire way to work, Nick went over in his head how he was going to approach Olivia to apologize. He knew he was wrong the previous night, he shouldn't have said the things he did, he let his emotions get the best of him and took it out on the wrong person. When he walked into the squad room, Olivia was at the coffee pot, turning around as soon as she saw Nick, making sure not to make eye contact with him. She had went home, had a glass of wine and decided she couldn't work with someone who thought she was just _allowing_ rape to occur, if she could prevent it.

"Amaro, nice of you to show up today," Cragen yelled from his office, "Come see me."

"Cap, I'm sorry. I fell asleep reading to my daughter and my alarm wasn't set. It won't happen again." Nick stated as he entered the captain's office.

"Close the door." Nick was suddenly more worried.

"Everything okay?"

"You tell me."

"I know that I was late, it won't happen again."

"I'm not too worried about what time you're clocking in, you were out late last night. That's my concern, last night."

"Listen, I...I can explain. I didn't mean to..."

"Olivia Benson is one of the best detectives that I have ever met. I've worked with SVU for almost 18 years, I've watched her grow not only as an officer, but as a person."

"I understand and like I was trying to say, I didn't..." Cragen cut him off again.

"As the new cop around here, I'm going to give you some leeway because you're new to this and the first case is always the hardest, but you are going to be paired up with Fin for a little while. Maybe getting some new perspective will help."

"Captain, you don't have to. I'm going to apologize to Olivia."

"Decision has been made, Amaro. Go with Fin to talk to the ADA, find out where they want to go with this. Try not to go off on Barba like you did Olivia. You might not have a job, you won't have to worry about losing your partner."

Nick felt a sadness overcome him. He enjoyed working with Olivia and didn't mean to hurt her feelings the previous night. He felt guilty, but more upset with himself for letting his emotions get the best of him and making terrible accusations against someone who had done so much for the department.

"Yes sir, will do. Thanks." Nick left the Captain's office, looking for Olivia. He may not be her partner, but he still owed her an apology, "Fin, where's Olivia?" Fin pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Nick walked over, waiting by the door for her to come out.

When he saw the door open, he walked up.

"Hey Liv, can...can we talk? Please. I'm..." Olivia cut him off.

"I'm busy Amaro. Rollins! We need to get down to the hospital, we had a new vic come in this morning." Damn, Amaro? They were past that or at least he thought they were.

"Olivia, please. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Stop. Okay? Just stop." Olivia was staring into his eyes, which were full of guilt, before quickly looking away, "We're here to do a job, so go do yours." Olivia tried to walk away, but Nick grabbed her arm.

"Olivia, I'm sorry. Please..." Olivia almost buckled at the touch of his hand on her. He had a strong grip, but it wasn't aggressive. He was pleading with her through his eyes, the words were just there, "I'm sorry. I should have never said those things to you. I wasn't mad at you."

"Nick, please let me go." Rollins walked up, noticing the tension.

"Um, Liv, we need to go. There's a second vic on their way to the hospital now." Nick released Olivia's arm, trying not to show the hurt that he felt. What had he done? She was hurt. Fin tried to tell him to give her some time and she would come around, but Nick didn't want to hear it. He felt terrible. The entire day he tried to Olivia, but she was always bailed out by Rollins or would get a phone call.

Olivia didn't want to talk to him. She was so angry with him for saying the things he did, though his eyes showed so many emotions, she had learned to look past that. Dealing with perps that convinced children having sex was okay, she knew that even the kindest eyes could hide the most hate. She was thankful that she made it through the day without having to have a real conversation with Nick. Cragen had reminded her of the young detective that she once was. Stabler had taught her to keep her emotions in check, only to begin to lose his. She had helped him with his anger, pulling him out of situations that could have potentially been bad. Nick reminded her a lot of him, though they looked nothing alike, they both had strong personalities, they were attractive in their own ways, but they had a drive to help young children, regardless of their own safety. They would both jump in a perps face quicker than Olivia could say, "Don't." Oh, and the other thing? They were both married...with children of their own. She knew that asking to switch partners would help her refocus on the case, but Nick wasn't letting her get off that easy, he was determined.

When it was time to leave, Fin and Rollins had left to grab drinks, inviting Nick, seeing as he had struggled all day, speaking only when he had to, except when it came to Olivia. Fin could tell he was really sorry and he knew that Olivia would forgive him at some point, but again, Nick was stubborn, just like Stabler and he wasn't going to listen to what Fin had to say. Nick had declined telling them he had paperwork to do, but they all knew that he was only staying to try to talk to Olivia.

After Liv had filed her pile of papers that had been sitting on her desk for a week, he saw her head towards the cribs to grab her stuff, Nick followed her. When they were both in there, Nick locked the door and stood in front of it.

"Olivia Benson."

"Amaro, what are you doing?"

"You're going to talk to me."

"I did. I told you to do your job and let me do mine. Now, please move so I can go home. I'm tired." Olivia was a smartass and always had a comeback for everything he said. It was something he admired, her quick wit, but also something that annoyed him. He knew he couldn't say anything back, he was trying to get her to forgive him, not start another fight.

"Liv, seriously. Please talk to me, yell at me. Something."

"Amaro. Move. I'm going home."

"Stop calling me that!" Amaro wanted to just grab her and shake her, but then kiss her.

 _Stop it Nick. You're apologizing. Now isn't the time to fantasize. You **DON'T** feel that way towards her. _

"Stop calling you what? Your name? What the hell am I supposed to call you?"

 _Papi._

 _Stop it Nick._

"I'm Nick. I'm your partner."

"No, your Fin's partner. You made it very clear that we don't have the same goals. Now, excuse me. I didn't get to sleep in today because I was being a baby last night." There it was, he could feel the guilt overcoming him again. She was truly hurt by his words and she was so damn stubborn, she didn't want to listen to his excuses. Maybe she was right, maybe it was best that they were no longer partners. Olivia pushed through Nick, him watching as she disappeared into the elevator, not looking back because she knew if she did, she would give in. When she pushed against him, he let her. He didn't flex up, he didn't try to stop her. He was sorry.


	7. Moving On

The entire next two weeks, Nick gave Olivia her space, only having minimal conversations with her, which in return ended up being him talking to himself. Olivia still refused to talk to him. She had grown to almost enjoy Nick being so sweet to her, the way his dimples appeared when he smiled at her, handing her a cup of coffee every morning, even though she never thanked him. The way he bit his lip when he told her he was still sorry, every morning.

Nick knew that he had hurt Olivia, but he couldn't stand her not talking to him. He liked Fin and Rollins, but their conversations weren't anything like those that he had with Olivia. They could talk, laugh or argue about anything, they both had strong personalities and he loved that about her. Rollins didn't like making anyone mad, so she would walk away or simply reply with, "you're right" to make a conversation come to an end. Olivia was good with drama and stood strong in what she believed in.

At the end of the day, a day that had been exhausting and long, Nick made that decision that he was going to make Olivia talk to him. His first attempt had almost worked, but everything was still fresh, he was determined to get her to accept his apology. They had just learned that the warehouse scene had a lot more to it then they imagined, they were working with undercover and narcotics as well. The ring leader of the operation name had just been obtained after SVU put a camera in the warehouse, where they watched everything that happened for the last two weeks. Nick had to walk away a couple times, but he was getting better at controlling his anger. Fin had taught him to remember that they were there to help and that everything had an order. He would count and return to help watch and listen, trying to find anything of importance. Nick had been the one to crack the fact that it was Lewis leading everything. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed, but he also knew that this new information gave him a reason to talk to Olivia and she would have to answer, but he didn't want to do it in the squad room, where she always managed to find an out, so he waited for her to leave, giving her enough time to get home before he left, en route to her house as well.

When Nick got to Olivia's apartment, he was nervous. He couldn't tell if they were butterflies and excitement or anxiety about what she would say when she saw it was or if she'd even open the door. After taking a deep breath, Nick knocked on her apartment door. After a few seconds, Olivia opened her door. She had clearly showered, wearing shorts and over-sized t-shirt that belonged to a softball league that the department belonged to, but he knew it wasn't hers, it had to be Cassidy's. Her hair was pulled back and her makeup washed off, showing off her perfect skin and long tanned legs. Nick had a lump in his throat, not realizing he was looking her up and down.

"Nick? Are you going to come in or just stand there?" Nick swallowed hard before smiling.

"Sorry, I..." He couldn't even come up with a lie so he decided to shut up while he was ahead and found a place on her couch.

"Can I get you something? I have water, there's a pot of coffee brewing or I may have some whiskey."

"Uh, can I just have a glass of water?" Olivia grabbed a bottle of water out of her fridge, tossing it to him, "Sorry to be bratty, but I need some ice...if it's not too much."

"Sure Princess, anything else I can get you? Would you like me to pour the water for you as well?"

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble. I had a big day today." Nick quickly snapped back, smiling at her. Olivia smiled back, bringing the glass to him before joining him on the couch.

"Why are you here Nick?"

"Thank you for calling me Nick...and for letting me in."

"Amaro, don't push it. Answer my question." Nick's smile began to fade.

"Liv, I just...I don't like the way we are."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't talk to me, even when I try to talk to you about something work related, it's like I'm not even there to you."

"Oh you're there, I hear you everyday."

"But you're not talking to me...why?"

"Seriously? I have to tell you why?"

"Olivia, I said I'm sorry. A thousand times, I told you I'm sorry and I will tell you again. Here..." Nick sat his glass of water on a coaster on her table then got on his knees in front of Olivia, putting his hands on her knees, "I'm sorry Olivia Benson. I was an asshole." Olivia's body was beginning to react to Nick. Her body became flushed, she could feel the moisture building between her legs.

"Nick, stand up please."

"No, not until you accept my apology." Nick was still on his knees but now had his body pressed against her legs, his arms against her thighs, his hands on her hips. This drove Olivia crazy, that was her weak spot, her hip. She had lost concentration and couldn't talk without giving away how she was feeling. Turned on. **SO** ** _turned on._** She had to try though.

"Nick...please," She swallowed the lump that was in her throat, trying to hold it together, "You're forgiven, okay, just get up, please." Nick was catching on to what was going on. He could feel her body heat rising, which made his rise as well.

"You okay Liv?" Nick pulled her closer to him, forcing her legs to spread open and go on either side of him.

"Nick, get up, please!" As wrong as it was, she didn't really want him to get up. She could feel herself wanting him more and more. Nick slid his arms down the outside of her thighs, causing her twitch with anticipation. Nick lifted her legs on top of his shoulders, kissing the inside of her knees, then her thighs, "Ni.." Olivia couldn't even get his name out. Cassidy had been working early mornings, combine that with her late nights, they hadn't had sex for the last month and even when they did, she had never made him feel like she did right now. She could feel herself basically dripping.

As much as Nick wanted to, he knew that Olivia wouldn't forgive herself if she allowed him to take over like he was. He knew he was in control and he knew that Olivia wanted him as bad as he wanted her, but he was also respectful. He kissed her up her belly button, soft kisses, bringing her legs up as he went up. By the time he reached her mouth, he was hard and she could feel him, pressing against her now soaked underwear. His hands were on her thighs, under her shorts, close enough to anticipate, but not touching her. She was hoping that he couldn't tell how wet she was. When he pressed his lips against hers, Olivia could have swore that fireworks went off. She was lost. She could feel his tongue trying to find hers and when it did, Olivia lost it. She swore she orgasmed without him even touching her. Of course, it could have been due to the fact she was grinding against his hard penis, without realizing it.

Nick pulled away, knowing that if they didn't stop, he wasn't going to be able to.

"Good night Olivia."

Olivia didn't know what to say, she cleared her throat.

"Good night Amaro."


	8. Awkward

**Continuing with Bensaro for this story, but I will be writing a Rollaro story soon, promise! Sorry for not updating. I've been busy, but I promise I'm going to get this story rolling, quickly ;) Let me know what you think**

As Nick walked out of Olivia's apartment, he couldn't help but smirk. He had just made his boss, his partner, the woman that refused to let anyone get close to her, wet and blush, losing her voice and unable to speak. He had made _her_ nervous. He also had gotten very excited and couldn't wait to get home so he could take care of himself, hoping that Zara and his mother would be asleep when he got home.

Much to his appeasement, they were. Nick decided to pull out his phone and text Olivia, he didn't want things to be weird at work tomorrow, but really, he just wanted to know how she felt about what had just happened between them...

 _"Hey...just wanted to let you know I made it home."_

 _"Okay. Thanks for apologizing."_

He couldn't read what that meant, was she saying thanks for coming over and apologizing or thanks for the moment they had between them.

 _"Of course, Liv. You know, it killed me when we weren't talking..."_

 _"Well, you were an ass, so you deserved it."_

 _"Ouch...okay. I guess I deserved that."_

 _"I'm glad we're friends again though. I missed my partner."_

 _"So, we're good, right? You're okay?"_

 _"Yes, Nick, we're good. I'll see you tomorrow at work."_

 _"Okay, Liv. See you tomorrow."_

Olivia had spent no time, after Nick walked out, running to her room, alternating between a dildo and her fingers, sliding them in and out of herself. All she could think about was what Nick's fingers would have felt like going in and out of her. What his warm kisses and tongue on her clit, how he made her drip without even taking his clothes off. She was so turned on by this man and she barely knew him, not to mention, she was his superior and his partner, but she wanted him and she wanted him bad.

After making herself cum, her phone lit up. It was Nick telling her he had made it home safely. She wondered if he knew how turned on she was.

 _I mean, he kissed me, which means there's an attraction there, right?_

She wondered if she knew he could have done anything to her and she would have been okay with that. She also wondered if she needed to tell Cassidy about her night with Amaro. They were already on bad terms. What had she gotten herself into?

 *** The next day***

When Nick walked into the squad room, Rollins and Fin were already there, continuing the investigation on the warehouse. He searched for Olivia, but realized she was in a meeting with Kragen.

 _What are they talking about? She wouldn't have told him without talking to me, right?_

Nick hung his coat on the back of the chair. Grabbing the paperwork he didn't finish the night before. He kept glancing over at Olivia and Kragen talking in his office. When she finally came out, Nick could tell she had been crying but before he could get to her, she was in the bathroom.

"What was that about?" a curious Rollins asked Nick.

"I, uh, I'm not sure. How long was she with Kragen?"

"She came in, upset and he called her into his office...I don't know. I thought maybe you guys had talked."

"Seriously? She hasn't talked to me, seriously, for two or three weeks now."

When Olivia came out of the bathroom, she grabbed her coat and walked outside, Nick followed.

"Hey...Liv, you okay?" She just bowed her head, "Liv, what's going on?" Nick hit the elevator floor one button.

"I'm fine Nick."

"Come on Liv, you were crying...what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Nick, please."

"Hey..." Nick grabbed her head, forcing it up to look at him, "You can talk to me..." just as the elevator door opens. Olivia walks out with Nick following. "You know, you're the luckiest person I know when it comes to being bailed out of conversations in this building...it's like you have a routine down." Nick tried to lighten the mood, at least get her to smile. She wasn't budging though. He grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"There, at least I got a reaction from you..." He couldn't help it, his hand was getting clammy, "Talk to me Liv." Olivia wanted to pull her hand from his, but she couldn't. She suddenly had a flashback to the night before, where that same hand was just on her thighs, tempting her.

"I'm fine, Nick, okay? Are you going to hold my hand the entire way down the street?"

"That depends, are you going to stop lying to me? Why do you do this? Why won't you talk to me?" It hit him then, "Is...is it because of last night?"

Olivia's eyes popped open.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you upset with me for last night? I...I didn't mean..."

"Amaro, don't get full of yourself, please. I'm fine."

"Amaro? Full of myself? Seriously? Are you trying to pretend like nothing happened last night?"

"Nothing did happen last night Nick!"

"We kissed Olivia! Even **IF** you want to say we stopped there, we still kissed."

"It was a sympathy kiss Nick. It meant nothing, we are partners."

What happened to Olivia? Nick felt himself getting upset, angry with her. How could she say that? _Just a kiss, a SYMPATHY KISS._

Nick pulled Olivia into an alleyway, getting face to face with her...

"Really? Just a sympathy kiss? Huh? That's all you felt last night?" She could feel the lump in her throat coming back. His body was so close to hers, his muscles bulging through his dress shirt, his hand finding her hip again and his face...his forehead coming closer to her. She wanted nothing else but for him to take her, right there, but she refused to cave and she most definitely wasn't going to let him get to her again.

"Yes Nick, we're partners. That's it. So, please, get your hands off of me. We have work to do." Nick listened. He was so angry with her, but was careful with his words this time...

"You know, I am done trying with you. We're partners and that's it. You're right. We aren't friends and I hope that you pull some friends out of your ass since you don't want anyone in the squad room to know what's going on, but let's get back to work. That means no crying and leaving when we have shit to do."

Olivia knew she had won this round, but if he kept trying, she knew she was going to cave.

 **I will keep updating tomorrow, just a forewarning, there is going to be a** ** _little_** **Rollaro, but I promise to return to Bensaro, just have to keep it interesting ;)**

Let me know what you think! :) More reviews = faster writing.


	9. The Dagger

**There will be some Rollaro in this chapter, but I will get back to Bensaro ASAP ;) They're my favorite, but so many people have requested Rollaro, I want to give them a taste :) Enjoy and remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

The next week, Nick felt defeated. He couldn't understand why Olivia felt the need to call their kiss a sympathy kiss. What was a sympathy kiss? Between the case, which was getting to him and the awkward tension between him and Olivia, he had began drinking every night. After a long day, he knew exactly what he wanted, anything with alcohol in it.

"Yo, Fin, what are you doing?" Nick asked, grabbing his coat off his chair.

"I got to go upstate, my son wants me to meet his new boyfriend."

"Damn, alright man. Good luck."

"Are you going somewhere Amaro? I'll join you." Rollins peeped in. Nick and Amanda had gotten closer through the last week, she had been joined Nick several times at the bar, so tonight wouldn't be any different.

"Sure, wanna go grab some drinks? I'll buy first round."

"Yeah, just give me a second, I gotta change my clothes." Amanda grabbed a bad she had at her desk and walked to the cribs, returning in jeans and hooded shirt that sported Rolltide. Nick drove them to a bar down the street. After a few shots of tequila and a beer, Nick and Amanda were both feeling a definite buzz.

Amanda pulled at her pony tail, letting her hair fall down around her face. Nick always thought she was attractive, though he wasn't really into the whole blonde look, but tonight, with her hair outlining her face, Amanda looked beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling, they were watching the football game on the television and now, she had completely let herself go with Nick, she was comfortable and he was comfortable with her.

"You okay?" Nick asked, after realizing she was rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I just hate always having my hair up. It begins to pull tight and I get a headache."

"It couldn't be because of the tequila, right?" Nick asked with his boyish grin. Amanda blushed, she had been attracted to Nick since he came in and Fin said that he was undressing her, but they worked together and she knew better, though tonight, she wished she didn't.

"No, no, I won't have a hangover until tomorrow," Amanda laughed, "It's just been a long week. I need a massage and another round."

"Come here," Nick patted the seat next to him and motioned for the waitress to bring them another round. Amanda moved, not even thinking twice. Nick sat sideways in the booth and Amanda scooted in between his legs. Nick started massaging her shoulders.

"Oh my...Nick, who knew you were good with your hands?"

"I'm definitely good with my hands Rollins." He whispered in her ear, moving her hair out of the way so his lips brushed against her ear, sending a tingling sensation straight to Amanda's most private areas. She could feel herself beginning to get aroused just as the waitress brought their round, Amanda asking for another one. "You drinking to forget something there Rollins?"

"Not tonight Nick, I'm drinking for liquid courage." This brought a smile to Nick's face. Tonight, he was no longer thinking of Olivia and everything she had said. Tonight, he was focused on Amanda, the one person he could be himself with and felt comfortable enough with him to do the same.

"What do you need courage for Amanda? You're the bravest one in the whole squad room."

"I'm definitely not..." her eyes left his.

"Yes you are...you're never afraid to be the first one to enter a situation and you keep your emotions in check..."

"Then I go home and drink or gam..."

"Amanda!" Nick grabbed her shoulders hard enough to make a point without hurting her, pulling her closer to him, "Please tell me you're not gambling again." He could smell the shampoo still in her hair and could feel her heartbeat going faster.

"I just started again...this case...it's...it's getting to me."

"Hey...come here." He turned her around. There were tears in her eyes.

"Rollins, why didn't you tell us? It's getting to all of us, it's terrible, it's a terrible case. Liv and I got into a huge fight my first time doing surveillance on them. It was ugly. I said a lot of mean things to her."

"Is that why you guys hate each other?"

"We don't hate each other."

"You act like it..."

"You SVU women are all alike aren't you?" Nick asked smiling, raising Amanda's face so their eyes could meet, "Don't try to get out of talking by changing the subject. We're talking about you."

"Nick..." Amanda couldn't get any words out, she wanted to kiss him. She wasn't sure if it was the way he cared or the look in his eyes, but he definitely had something on her.

"What Amanda?"

"Can I kiss you?" Amanda's face immediately blushed, realizing she had just asked that out loud, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Nick." Her southern accent suddenly returned when she became embarrassed, or angry. Nick noticed it and laughed.

"Amanda..."

"No, seriously that was so far from professional or right."

"Amanda..."

"Nick, I'm going to call a cab. I'm sorry, I'll..." Before she could finish, Nick pulled her in for a kiss. Amanda couldn't stop him...or herself. When they finished, Amanda's face was as red as a tomato, "Um..." she couldn't get anything to follow.

"Don't call a cab, Amanda." When Amanda finally forced herself to look at him again, she was immediately turned on. He had a look of lust in his eyes that she had never seen before, she was going to take advantage of this, or at least she thought.

"Why's that?" Amanda gave him a flirty smile, all the okay that Nick needed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. Her back against his chest, slipping a hand between her legs. Amanda was flushed and Nick loved it. He was making her crazy and hadn't even began to work his magic. He rubbed on Amanda's clit through her pants, making her breathing become heavy.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Amanda tried to wiggle loose. Nick was determined on making her cum though, right there in the booth.

"Nick..." Amanda spit out, trying to hide her face in her hands without making it obvious what was going on.

"Cum para mi, Amanda..." Nick whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe afterwards. Between the spanish, the biting and his hand, Amanda couldn't control herself anymore. Nick knew she was about to cum and caught her moan with his lips, pressing against her as her hips began to buck under the table. He managed to keep it oblivious to everyone around by holding her against his body, but he knew what he'd just done to her.

Amanda couldn't look at Nick, she was so embarrassed that she had just let that happen and wasn't drunk enough to forget it.

 ***I'm going to continue this next chapter, then I'll go back to Bensaro. Sorry for the Bensaro fans, I promise, they're coming back soon ;)**


	10. Just friends

Amanda hid her face in her hands, not knowing what to say. What had just happened?

"Amanda, you okay?" Nick asked nervously, suddenly feeling a lot more sober than before.

Struggling to get any words out, Amanda finally responded, "Yeah, I'm okay...I just..."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"No, no...it's not your fault..."

"No, Amanda, seriously, I'm sorry...I let myself drink too much. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but I don't want to make things weird between us."

"It won't be Nick. If we weren't partners..."

"I know, Rollins." Nick said smiling as he hugged Amanda from behind, "I'm still sorry. Let's get you and me home, I'll call a cab."

Amanda smiles, she knew that things would have been different with anyone else, but with Nick, they understood each other. She felt comfortable and they were able to pull themselves together before things got too serious.

"Wanna just crash at my place?" Nick asked, "I'll grab the couch and then in the morning, I'll just drop you off at your house to get clothes and we can ride in together since your car is at the station?"

"That's fine. Let's get out of here, otherwise, we'll still be drunk when we're supposed to be getting up."

The ride to Nick's house was silent. Nick would look at Amanda, smile and look back at the road, then Amanda would smile, noticing him looking at her. They both knew they were going to be just fine.

 **I'll get back to the Bensaro next chapter. I tried and no one liked the Rollaro - so I had to change up my ideas. Remember, the quicker reviews come, the faster I write. Just want to keep ya'll happy :)**


	11. It's Still There

**Sorry it took so long to write again, life got a little busy :) But I'm back... let me know if you like it**

The next week at work, Nick and Amanda made sure they kept everything professional. They would smile at each other's jokes and make comments that only the two of them understood. Nick hadn't thought of the incident at Olivia's house in weeks. He was happy with his new found friendship that he and Amanda had. He had also forgotten all about the moment they had in the alley, where he had been face to face with her, ready to just grab her...and then hearing her say that all they had was a sympathy kiss. Nick and Olivia had been cordial with one another, only talking when it was about the case and nothing more. Olivia and Fin had started working together, which Nick felt worked out best for them all. Fin and Olivia had known each other and she trusted him. He and Amanda had started a great partnership, it all worked out, _until now._

"Benson, Amaro, my office...now." Cragen yelled out as he walked through the squad room. Nick looked at Amanda as she shrugged her shoulders. They had been working on the warehouse case for over a month now, getting small breaks here and there. Nick broke the biggest when he got a name off a recording that they believed was the leader.

"Uh...yes captain?" Nick asked as he held the door for Olivia, not making eye contact.

"Close the door."

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, sitting down in the chair, facing the captain.

"You two are going to be going undercover."

"WHAT?" Nick asked, almost yelling.

"I need you two to keep it a secret, per one PP, from everyone. Including your partners in the squad room."

"Oh come on, what are we supposed to tell them? We're going on vacation?"

"You let me handle that."

"When are we supposed to be starting and what do we have to do?" Olivia felt the tension in the room rise almost immediately.

"You'll be going to live upstate New York, there's a set of apartments that three of our guys, including Lewis, our fearless leader. We need you guys to become friends with him, learn him, get into his circle. Find us the most solid evidence so we can finally put this guy away for good. You need to go home and pack, tell your family bye and I'll meet you back here to give you your new car keys, your new names and your keys to your new apartment."

"Wait...so...we're going to be living together? For how long?" Olivia suddenly felt anxious and nervous. The last time they were in an apartment together, Nick's hands ended up on her body, his lips kissing her thighs. She was daydreaming, remembering that night. She began to get turned on, her face flushed, the wetness growing between her legs. If she wasn't already sitting, her knees would have buckled on her.

"You'll be living together for as long as it takes, so if you guys don't like each other, I suggest you find the information and make friends with him quickly. If you guys can't manage to pull this off, we'll lose everything we have on them and he'll walk, so suck it up and act like you're in love with each other, or at least like each other."

At that moment, Nick and Olivia found each other's eyes. It's the first time they had really looked each other and actually saw each other since the day in the alley, where Nick had told Olivia to pull friends out of her ass and Olivia had told him she kissed him out of sympathy.

"Okay Captain. I'm going to uh, head out for lunch with Rollins then I'll go home and get my stuff packed." Nick broke eye contact first. He was still hurt by her words. He didn't expect anything to come from the kiss, but to say it was a sympathy kiss, dug deep into him.

When the two of them walked out of the captain's office, there was an awkward tension.

"Hey uh, Nick, mind if I join you and Rollins for lunch? Maybe we can ride together to get our stuff packed." Olivia asked, trying to make the transition a little bit easier.

"Actually, we made reservations with a couple of the guys we met last week."

"Oh...I um, I understand." Olivia responded, feeling a pang of jealously. Nick smiled, noticing the change in her.

"But, if you want I can come pick you up afterwards and take you to your apartment."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm going to head home. I'll probably just call Cassidy on the way. It's no big deal. I'll meet you back here in a little bit." Olivia tried to fire back without making it obvious, in an attempt to make Nick jealous. It worked. Nick's face cringed at the sound of his name. He wasn't sure what it was, but there something about Cassidy that he just didn't like.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Rollins! You ready for lunch?"

"Of course, I'm starving, let's go."

"I'll drive Rosy." Nick smiled. Rosy was a name that Nick had come up with after their night at the bar. Amanda's cheeks were as red as a tomato but it fit her well.

"Alright Handy." Amanda laughed as she tossed the keys to Amaro. When they arrived at the restaurant, Nick wanted to tell Amanda that he wasn't going to be there anymore, but he remembered what the captain told him, so he decided to just have a good last lunch with her, making sure she had stopped her gambling, nervous that when he left, she may return to it. He didn't know it, but Amanda Rollins had become his best friend, and he, hers.


	12. Talking for the first time

When Liv and Nick both returned back to the squad room, Nick had packed five suitcases worth of stuff, Liv and Cassidy were dragging in her six suitcases.

"Oh...Cassidy, I didn't realize you were bringing Olivia back today." Cragen said, with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Yeah. He's just helping me move my suitcases, that's it." Olivia quickly snapped back.

"Am I missing something here?" Cassidy asked, handing Olivia her final bag.

"Nothing. You're welcome to leave my squad room now." Cragen said, glaring at Cassidy. Nick smirked at Cassidy being kicked out, but he wasn't sure why Cragen was so upset with him. He'd forgotten about Olivia walking out of his office crying.

"Fine. I guess I'll see you sometime...Liv." Cassidy had a sad look in his eyes. Nick couldn't tell if he was sad or what the situation was, but he knew that Olivia wasn't looking at him.

"Bye." Olivia grabbed her stuff and walked away, heading towards her desk in the middle of the squad room. Nick dropped his stuff next to Olivia's desk.

"Looks like we're going to need a mini-van just to get our stuff to our new apartment." Nick smiled, hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"We have a van waiting for your stuff, it'll be moving in your bed, couch, all of the stuff a normal couple would be moving in." Nick coughed, almost spilling his coffee he had just taken a drink of.

"One...uh..just one bed?"

"I'm just assuming that your wife and you don't sleep in separate beds, right Amaro?"

"Captain, you're crossing a line."

"Amaro, you have to play the part right or it won't work."

"I was just asking a question." Nick's face went from trying to ease the tension to disgruntled himself. He hated talking about Maria. They were in the middle of a separation. Nick wanted a divorce, but they were Catholic and they didn't believe in divorce, but Nick knew it wasn't working. He hated talking about it though. Maria had drug him through the mud, but he refused to sink to that level. They had a daughter, Zara, together and he didn't want to be the dad that trashed his child's mother.

Olivia knew it was getting intense and she at least owed Nick enough to break it up.

"Nick, why don't we start moving our stuff to the truck, then we can head upstate, go over our stories and get our rings. I mean, we are married now." Olivia smiled, putting her hand on Nick's shoulder. She could feel his muscles flexing under his dress shirt. She wondered when the last time he was able to let off steam was. She had noticed that Amanda and Nick had gotten pretty close, she was curious what their relationship was outside of work. She tried her hardest not to let herself go there. She turned him down, she knew they were coworkers and she couldn't take it any further than that. She must have gotten lost thinking about because before she knew it, her and Nick were holding hands.

"Thanks Liv..." Nick smiled, forgetting what it was like to actually have a conversation with Olivia, "Let's go wifey." Nick and Olivia grabbed their small bags with their free hands, directing the other uniformed police officers to take the rest of their stuff to the van.

Nick opens the door for Olivia, helping her get into the passenger side of the van. After walking around and getting on the drivers side, Nick buckled in and reached for the GPS on his phone.

"I can't believe that we are going to be living right next to these sick bastards. I've done UC for a long time but never have I ever had an assignment that I felt was this difficult."

"We'll, uh, we'll get through it. It'll be easier than you think, I promise." Olivia gave a small, fake smile.

"Liv...I...I don't want things to be..."

"Don't Nick. Okay?" Nick sighed.

"Olivia, we can't just not talk about everything. I just wanted to say I am sorry for my part. I should have never put you in that position."

"I shouldn't have said what I said. It wasn't a sympathy kiss, but we can't let it get any further. It doesn't matter now though, you seem to have found a new interest..." Olivia tried not to sound jealous, but Nick smirked.

"Oh I have? Who would that be?"

"Come on Amaro, I see the way you and Rollins look at eachother or should I call her Ruby?" Nick's face blushed, remembering why he called her Ruby, "Wow, it must be serious, look how red you are. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Olivia felt a pinch of jealousy but tried to hide it.

"It's not serious. I mean, it's nothing. Seriously, she's my best friend. We tried, maybe, but we both decided it wasn't right. I love her, but only as my best friend." Olivia's head immediately turned, showing some of the jealousy on her face.

"You tried? What do you mean you tried?!"

"Wow, I didn't expect such a reaction out of you..."

"So you just make out with the whole department?" Nick laughed at Olivia's reaction, trying to avoid getting angry.

"Last time I checked, we didn't make out, you simply kissed me out of pity."

"Asshole. Does she know that you kissed me?"

"Someone jealous?" Nick couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not jealous Amaro. I'm just saying, if we're kissing the same man, we should know."

"You're not kissing me and neither is she. I told you, she's my best friend. We kissed one time, things got a little handsy in the bar, hence my nickname handsy and she was so turned on that she turned a ruby red. But if you tell her I told you that, I'll never forgive you. We promised to not tell anyone and leave it at the bar that night."

"Wow. I didn't know you guys even felt anything near that for each other."

"We don't Olivia. It was a mistake. A one time mistake that we were able to talk about, as adults, and move on from."

"Shots fired, huh Nick. We tried to talk about it but we fight everytime!"

"That's because you get angry, like you are now. I said I was sorry, you said you were sorry, we should be able to move on...unless you're mad now because you know that I kissed Rollins...or jealous."

"I'm not jealous Nicholas Amaro."

"Doesn't seem like it, Olivia...Amaro."

 **Things will get heated in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Moving In

**Sorry for the late update! I am going to be updating all day today, so let me know what you guys want :) The sooner, the better**

Olivia didn't know how to respond, that's who she was, Olivia Amaro...at least for now.

"Let's just put it behind us, okay? I'm not jealous. If you and Rollins are a thing, you're a thing. Just make sure that you're upfront and honest about it if the Captain or one PP asks..and make sure that..."

"Olivia, stop. I told you...we're nothing."

"I'm just saying Nick. I mean...you guys are actually cute and she's someone that you can actually be seen with. You both like spo.." Olivia couldn't finish her sentence before Nick cut her off.

"Olivia Benson..." Nick grabbed her hand, "We are nothing. We're best friends. That's it. I needed someone after you told me how much you pitied me and then we were all stressed out about this case, we started drinking, one thing led to another. We never even left the bar." Olivia let her hand fall into his.

"I...I'm sorry Nick. I didn't mean...you don't have to tell me." Olivia was jealous but kind of reveled in the fact that he needed Amanda's help to get over her, which also meant there was something to get over, "Can we...can we just start new? Go back to the people we were before? I mean...we're going to be living with each other for God knows how long."

"I'd like that..." Nick smiled at Olivia. Staring at the way her hair fell over her right eye, how her cheeks blushed when she became uncomfortable talking about something, which didn't happen very often. Olivia noticed him staring and turned to look at the window, smiling, before releasing her hand from Nick's. It had began to sweat, like she was in high school again.

Olivia adjusted the radio in the van, turning the volume up. Nick rolled the windows down, allowing Olivia's hair to blow in the wind. She was beautiful. He had never noticed the way she looked when she smiled, her eyes glistened, her cheeks were blushed a perfect color pink.

When they arrived upstate, Nick helped Olivia out of the car. After stepping out, Olivia's shoe caught on the curb, making her fall into Nick's arms. Their faces almost touching.

"You okay?" Nick asked, smiling, while holding her in his arms.

"Yeah..." Olivia responded, face turning red, "It's these damn shoes, this is why I don't wear heels."

"Well, you look great in them..." Olivia rolled her eyes, grabbing some of her bags.

"Is there someone here to help us?"

"Yeah, our uh..bed, should be here soon. Those guys will help carry all these up."

 **After carrying all their bags up and getting the bed and couches put into place...**

Nick caught himself staring at Olivia. Her hair was pulled back, her body was glistening from the sweat. They had spent the entire afternoon moving furniture around and unpacking. She had stripped down to just a sports bra and shorts. He had a white tank top and black athletic shorts on. Their AC wasn't working and it was one of the hottest days that New York had seen in awhile.

"Oh my goodness..." Olivia said, rubbing her shoulder, "I think that I pulled something when we were moving the couch."

"Come here..." Nick patted the seat next to him and Olivia fell into it. "You're gross." Nick said laughing, as he started to massage her shoulders, "You're literally covered in sweat."

"That actually feels good, so I'm going to ignore the comment you made before."

Nick could feel her body relaxing with his touch. He liked it.

"Come here." Nick pulled Olivia closer to him, Olivia could feel her body beginning to react to Nick's touch. Nick began to work his way from her shoulder to her neck, "Feel good?"

"Yeah, who knew you were a masseur as well as a detective." Nick's smirk found it's way to his face, bringing his mouth closer to her ear. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist. She was beautiful, even when she was covered in sweat, the way her body glistened, her hair was in a sloppy bun, pieces falling perfectly over her face.

"I told you Liv, I'm good with my hands." Nick's lips were only inches from Liv's ear. She could feel his hot breath on her ear. She suddenly had chills going down her spine. She knew she needed to stop it but it had been so long for her, her body wanted him, needed him. She could barely get any words out due to the lump that had grown in her throat.

"Oh..." Olivia tried to speak but her voice was betraying her, as she cleared her throat, "Really huh? Where did you learn that?" Nick saw this as an opportunity, but didn't want to rush into anything, even though he knew she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

"I could...uh...I could show you better than I can tell you..." Nick's hand moved from her neck to her knee, as his other arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her to his body. His left hand beginning to slowly caress her thigh, working his way up from her knee. His mouth on the perfect spot, right behind her ear, alternating between kissing and sucking. His right hand trying to find the top of her shorts, gradually moving lower from her stomach. Olivia wanted him to speed up, she could feel her clit beginning to swell up and knew she was wet. As much as she knew she should stop him, she couldn't. His kisses behind her ear had already started her climax, she could feel it building. She hadn't been truly touched, not like this, in a long time. Her breathing started to pick up, she knew as soon as he touched her pussy, she was going to explode. She could feel his dick, it was hard and poking into her between her shorts and his. She wondered how big he was, she didn't like talking about that kind of stuff, at all, but especially with her coworkers. Nick could tell her breathing was picking up, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. He had already done it at her apartment once, this time he wasn't going to let the fact that she was his boss stop him. They were pretending to be married, might as well act like it. The thought of her, getting wet at his touch, turned Nick on even more. He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and fuck her until she couldn't walk, but he respected her more than that. He wanted to take his time and treat her the way she deserved to be treated. By the time his left hand was on her hip, Olivia felt like there were waterfalls pouring out of her body. Nick removed his hands, only long enough to peel her shirt off her. She was wearing a sports bra, bright pink, so it stood out against her tanned skin. Olivia turned to face Nick, but couldn't look at him. She was turned on and wanted him so badly, so badly that she felt embarrassed. She stopped seeing Cassidy and he was married and had kids, she knew it wasn't right, but that wasn't stopping her...and that embarrassed her.

Nick bent in, straddling Olivia's body on the couch, and stole a kiss from her. His lips felt like magic on Olivia's. She hadn't been kissed like that since...well, since the last time that he kissed her. She kept her eyes closed, allowing Nick to alternate sides of her neck as he kissed her, his fingers running through her body, simply admiring the beautiful woman who is so strong and brave, the strength in her body just leaving because of him, his touch, his kiss. He slowly slid her shorts off of her, she was wearing a thong. Nick was shocked, Olivia wasn't someone he pictured in a thong, ever. He began kissing her hip bones, on top of the thong. Olivia's body was beginning to become very weak, her legs started to spread, she wanted to beg him to just fuck her, the anticipation was killing her. Nick moved his head back up to Olivia's, knowing what he was doing, wanting to savor every moment of it.

Just as Nick started to move his hand back to Olivia's hip to remove the thin piece of lace that stood between them, Liv's phone rang. Her eyes jolted open, quickly. _Not now, come on._ She closed her legs and started to stand up as Nick pushed her back down.

"They can wait, just ignore it."

"Nick, I can't. They'll just keep calling." Olivia pushed Nick off of her, softly, grabbing her shorts and a bottle of water before heading towards the bathroom they now shared in their one bedroom apartment.

"Damnit." Nick sat on the couch wondering what just happened.

 **Let me know what you think, I'll be updating today if I get some reviews on what you guys want :)**


	14. Trauma

**I said I was going to post more today, so as promised, here is the next chapter...I may even write another chapter.**

 _What just happened? Did I just have Olivia Benson on the couch, halfway naked? Oh God...what...what did I do?_

Nick couldn't help himself, he didn't regret what had just happened between the two of them. Olivia was so beautiful and the way she just trembled from his touch...turned him on even more, but he knew nothing was ever that simple for Olivia. As he walked towards the bathroom, he thought of what he should say. She was still on the phone when he approached the room.

"Yes, we're here, everything is settled...yes.. _***sigh***_ yes Captain, I know that we have jobs to be at in the morning, we know what we're doing...no, I'm not busy...okay, fine. We'll keep you in the loop...bye." Nick stood at the doorway, listening to her finish her conversation.

"Captain?" Olivia's face went red when she realized she hadn't put her clothes back on and was now sitting on the bed with just her thong and bra on.

"Uh yeah..he wanted to make sure that we got settled in and we know that we have jobs to go to in the morning...gotta play the part right?"

"Yeah...yeah...you're right." Nick didn't know what to say. He wanted to go back to where they were on the couch, but he didn't want to push Olivia. They were just now getting to a point where they could actually have a conversation with one another.

"I...Um...they have me being a teacher...I don't know anything about being a teacher..." Olivia tried to break the awkward silence. She didn't want to stop, but she took the phone call as some kind of sign that she shouldn't have been doing anything with her partner. She grabbed the blankets, wrapping them around her.

"Liv... _ ***Long pause***_ you're a teacher everyday. You're going to do great. You teach everyone in the squad room more than you'll ever know..." Nick joined Olivia on the bed, sitting beside her, on the other side of the blanket, "Don't stress it too much, plus, you're working with the babies, little pre-schoolers, it's basically daycare." Nick tried to force a smile, but he felt sick to his stomach. Olivia smiled.

"I guess you're right...thanks Amaro." Olivia let out a small smirk, she knew he hated it when she called him that. Anyone else could call him by his last name, but not her. They were closer than that. They were on a first name basis. Nick couldn't help but smile, it made him feel better that she was smiling too. Her smile could brighten anyone's day.

"Liv..."

"Please Nick, let's not...let's not ruin it ok? Just...I'm going to go take my shower and get ready for bed, okay?" Nick sighed.

"Yeah, okay...sounds great." He knew better than to try to push something with her. It wasn't worth it, she would end up mad and then say something mean and he'd end up pissed off. Not the way he wanted to start his new living arrangements. "But um...I am going to cuddle you tonight, just FYI," Nick smiled, "Sorry, I get cold and scared at night. It'll be nice to know that I have another detective in the house." Olivia smiled, face blushed as she started her water for the shower.

Nick waited patiently for her to get out of the shower, but when she did. Nick's eyes were immediately drawn to her. He could tell she had no bra on, her nipples were hard, poking through her over-sized tshirt. She had shorts on that were covered by her shirt, he wondered why she even had them on since you couldn't see them, but then he realized sleeping in the same bed with your partner after everything that happened earlier in the day...it was probably best she kept the shorts on.

"About time boss, you take forever..."

"Hey, I needed a hot shower. I was cover in sweat and..." Olivia's face turned red again, "I just needed to relax okay? I'm exhausted, so I'll probably be asleep by the time you get out, so good night." Olivia smiled and pulled the comforter down as she crawled into the bed. Nick grabbed his clothes and headed to take his shower. There was barely any warm water left and the mirror was all fogged up, Olivia's makeup and combs were all over the bathroom counter. Nick smiled and rolled his eyes, forgetting what it was like to actually live with a woman. Zara stayed with him and his mother, but his mother never kept anything at his house and Zara pretty much had two hairstyles, however her grandma did it and a pony tail that he did himself. Maria used to be in charge of her hair, but Maria had been so absent lately, he was wondering if they would ever stay in the same house again. He had a feeling she was cheating, but she denied it every time he brought it up.

When Nick was done with his shower and cleaning up after himself in the bathroom, he returned to the room to find Olivia asleep in the bed. Every light turned on in the room, every lamp, the overhead light and even the hallway light. He threw some boxers on and began to turn off the lights before crawling into bed next to Olivia. For a minute, Nick just sat there and enjoyed her scent, her shampoo that had rubbed off on the pillows and blankets, her wet hair that was sprawled out from her head. Finally, he wrapped his arm around Olivia and laid his head down.

"Get off of me! Ahh! Help me! Get off of me!" Olivia began screaming before jumping out of the bed, "I swear to God I'll kill you this time..." tears began to fall from her eyes. Nick couldn't see anything, he began searching the walls for the light switch.

"Olivia..." When he turned the light on, he realized that Olivia had her gun in her hand, pointing in Nick's direction, "Calm down Liv...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Oh my God, Nick...I'm so sorry. I...I...I didn't think it was you." Olivia dropped her gun and ran to the bathroom. Nick could hear her sobbing through the door.

 _What the hell just happened? She almost_ _ **shot**_ _me..._

 ***Hehehe...I hope that you're enjoying it... it's going to get interesting (or that is my goal at least)...let me know what you think :) I'll try my hardest to write again tomorrow.**


	15. Finding Truth

**Sorry, finals and life got in the way... plus I'm getting ready for NYC & the JHF Gala :) I'll be posting as much as I can... **

"Olivia...please...open the door." Olivia had locked herself in the bathroom. Nick didn't know what to do or say, because he didn't know what he had done. She pulled a gun on him, she was crying and what did she mean by _"I'll kill you this time"_ Nick wiggled the door handle, "Liv, please...let me in. I want to help you."

Nick was just about to break the door down when Olivia opened it and walked out, not saying a word to Nick. Just sitting on the bed, wrapping her sweater around her, just staring at the wall. Nick sat on her side of the bed, but gave her space.

"Olivia...wh...what just happened?" Nick tried not to seem pushy, but he was worried. He wasn't worried about himself, but about his partner, his boss, Olivia Benson, his friend and almost his lover.

"Nick...can..." Olivia couldn't get the words out, she tried to clear her throat and talk again, "Can we..." She took a deep breath but she could feel the tears forming in her eyes again.

"Take your time..." Nick moved a little bit closer, trying not to scare her again, "I'm here Liv."

"Nick...I..." Olivia could feel the heat in her face and the tears beginning to fall, "Nick, I was raped." A deep breath escaped Olivia's body, like it was relieved to get that off her chest.

"Oh my God...Liv..when...who...Liv...are you okay?" Olivia couldn't look at Nick.

"I'm fine...I just...I'm sorry. Maybe I should sleep on the couch for a little bit..."

"No, you're not sleeping on the couch. I'll move out there and here..." Nick stood up and shut the blinds and curtains, "Tomorrow I'll go buy black out curtains so that when you're in here, you feel safe."

"That's not fair to you... I'll sleep on the couch, I have been for little while now..." Nick sat back down beside Olivia and thought back to the day she walked out of Cragen's office crying. What an ass. He was so worried about himself, he never thought about the fact that she may have been suffering. He told her to pull some friends out of her ass when she was just trying to keep it together.

"Liv, who did it?"

"I don't want to talk about that..."

"Liv, please...we preach to victims everyday that it's better to talk about it. I know now and guess what? I'm not going anywhere...so, let's talk."

"Nick...I don't want to tarnish his name."

"So, it's someone important?"

"It was Cassidy...but he..." Nick cut her off, he could feel his face and forehead cringing, he stood up.

"You don't want to tarnish his name?!"

"I knew this was a bad idea, just forget I said anything to you." Nick had to calm down, as pissed as he was that Cassidy did it and that she didn't want to get him in trouble, right now Olivia needed him and reacting isn't going to help her.

"No...no I'm sorry." Nick went back over and put his arm around Olivia, pulling her close to him, kissing her forehead, "I shouldn't have reacted...Did...did uh..." Nick suddenly felt bad for Olivia, she was so strong and he knew this had to be killing her inside, the fact that someone got to her, the fact that someone took power from her and not in a good way and she had no one, but he was trying to keep it together for her, "Did you tell Cragen?"

"Yeah and now Cragen hates him and is angry with me."

"Hey...I'm sure he's not angry with you, he's probably just worried about you and wants Cassidy to pay for what he did."

"He was drunk Nick." They were now laying in the bed side by side. Olivia had her head on Nick's chest and Nick still had her wrapped in his arm, rubbing her back as she talked. "He came home late after a UC assignment where he had to watch a teenager that had been bought, sell drugs and then get shot, but he couldn't react and went on with his assignment. His groupies hired a hooker for him and he knew I would be upset so he didn't have sex with her, but she was all over him and he just kept drinking. By the time he got home, he was so drunk and horny that he just jumped into bed. He scared me, he was drunk and he smelled like liquor and cigarettes so I pushed him off of me and he wouldn't get off. He held me down before putting handcuffs on my wrist. I couldn't get loose. After he flipped me over and penetrated me, he fell asleep halfway through and laid on top of me until he woke up in the morning. I..." Olivia began to get choked up, "Nick, I was in those handcuffs for over eight hours, with him soft inside of me and his body on top of me. It hurt so bad..."

Nick was pissed. He was doing everything he could to comfort Olivia but the anger and the jealousy that he had towards Cassidy were getting the best of him.

"I don't want you to see him again. If you need anything...I mean anything after we get done with this assignment, you call me. He doesn't need to move your bags or fix your tire, I'll do it. I'll bring Zara over and have a whole day of maintenance if I need to, but don't go near him anymore."

"Nick...he said he was sorry and it was the only time he's done it."

"Liv..." Nick caressed her hair and pulled her body closer to him, "how many times do we tell our victims if he does it once, he's capable of doing it again."

"I know Nick, but it's Cassidy. He's a decorated officer."

"He wouldn't be if you would press charges. Liv, you're going to live with this the rest of your life and you have to see him everyday."

"He's going to counseling."

"Olivia Benson, you deserve so much better." Nick lifted her face to his, "You deserve someone that is going to love you. Someone that wants to come home to you everyday. Someone that knows that the opportunity to just lay next to you in bed every night is a privilege within itself. Someone that is going to treat you like the queen you are..." Olivia could feel butterflies forming in her stomach, _is this what Nick Amaro thought of her or was he just throwing on the compliments to make her feel better?_


	16. Comfort

**Again, I don't own** **any** **of these characters, I just use them for our pleasure :)**

Nick held Olivia in his arms. He didn't know the right words to say or how to help Olivia, but he knew that she needed him.

"Nick, thank you..."

"Shh...there is no need to thank me. You know I will always be here for you."

"I...I haven't told anyone else...so..."

"Liv... "

"I just don't want the department to know, okay? It's going to get back and then Cassidy will be in trouble."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Liv, have you gotten any kind of therapy?"

"I'm fine okay? I just..."

"Fine? Olivia, you pulled a gun a me."

"Nick, can we just get some sleep?"

"Sure, I'll grab some blankets and head to the couch."

"Actually..." Olivia put her hand on Nick's chest, "Can you stay in bed with me? If...If you feel comfortable..."

"Olivia...if I feel comfortable?" Nick smiled, Olivia couldn't help but smile, "I think that we established that I'm completely comfortable with you."

Olivia curled up next to Nick. She couldn't tell why, but she felt comfortable with him, safe with him. Her head rested on his shoulder, his arm was wrapped around Olivia. Olivia began to fall asleep, as bad as the story was that Nick just heard, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful Olivia was, especially when she was sleeping. Olivia began to relax, Nick could feel her body weight resting on him, her leg slipping in between his, her knee resting on his thigh. Nick felt guilty, as much as he wanted to just be a friend for Olivia, he couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have Olivia like this, every night.

Nick pulled Olivia closer to him as she fell into a deep sleep. He would wipe her hair out of her face, he could smell her shampoo. Olivia turned around, now facing the opposite way. Nick put his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her in as close as he could. Olivia's head was now resting on his arm, her body touching his, legs tangled together, Nick slipped his fingers in between Olivia's, they were wrapped together, they were wrapped in each other.

By the time the sun was up and the alarm was going off, Nick was rubbing his eyes, embarrassed because he had become aroused throughout the night. He thought about getting up to get in the shower, but he didn't want to wake Liv up. His arm had fallen asleep from her laying on it, her hair was in his face, but he didn't want that moment to end.

When Olivia began to wake up, she turned to face Nick, they were face to face.

"Oh God, I'm sorry..." Olivia was embarrassed, "I'm sure my breath." Olivia laughed, "I'll be back." Olivia stood up and walked to the bathroom, Nick following behind her, both grabbing their tooth brush.

"Good morning to you as well..." Nick smiled, standing behind Olivia, reaching around her to grab his toothbrush, "Did you...uh...did you sleep good?"

"I did." Olivia smiled, "I could tell you did too when I woke up this morning." Nick blushed instantly, his face as red as a tomato.

"I'm, uh, I'm so sorry Liv...it just..." Nick gulped, not knowing how to explain why he was hard when his captain was laying in his arms after telling him she'd just been raped. Olivia laughed.

"It's so funny to me when you blush."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because Nicholas Amaro, big bad Nick, gets embarrassed when someone calls him out."

"Well, can you blame me?"

"No, but that doesn't make it any less funny. You flirt with all these girls at the restaurants, I'm sure anywhere you go you have girls throwing themselves all over you, you managed to get Rollins, yet, when I say something about you being hard..." Olivia was facing Nick at this point, Nick's arms around her, leaning against the bathroom sink, face to face with Liv, "You get embarrassed and start stuttering. Why is that?"

Nick didn't know how to respond, he was turned on by Liv, she wasn't the same person he had seen last night. This wasn't the sad, hurt Liv, this was the playful, not afraid of bullshit Liv he had first met when he started.

"Oh, I'm not embarrassed Olivia Benson...or should I say Olivia Amaro?"

"Not embarrassed huh? Well why is it that your face could blend in with a group of tomatoes right now?"

"Well, Ms. Benson, I'm simply trying to be respectful and you threw me off guard. Blushing is just a natural thing for a Latino man, I can't control when it decides to happen."

"Oh a natural thing huh? Just like this morning, that was just a natural _thing_ too?" Nick wanted nothing more than to shut Olivia up by kissing her, he enjoyed the questions back and forth and knew she was trying to get him to admit he was embarrassed, but he couldn't tell if she was flirting with him or just being playful.

"That...that was a completely natural thing." Nick winked at Olivia.

"Should I expect that natural thing to happen every morning?" Olivia was now looking directly into Nick's eyes. She was turned on, she could feel the moisture between her legs beginning.

"Do you want it to?" Nick pulled Olivia closer to him, his hand resting on her lower back. He could feel himself beginning to get hard. Olivia was biting her lip, trying to hide the fact that she wanted nothing more but to be fucked, right there, on the counter. She bent her right knee, trying to hold herself together, bumping knees with Nick, "You okay there, Ms. Benson?" Olivia clear her throat.

"I'm...I'm fine. What about you?" Olivia looked down to see Nick's penis growing hard in his shorts. Nick leaned in, whispering into Olivia's ear.

"You know...I could help you out with that." Nick now had both hands on Olivia's waist

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Liv's voice was now at a whisper. Nick began to slip his hands into her shorts, pulling them down, "Ni...Nick."

"Si?" Nick's Spanish made Olivia melt even more, she began to lift her legs out of the shorts as Nick started kissing her neck. Olivia knew it was wrong, yet here she was again with Nicholas Amaro, getting naked in their new bathroom they shared together, "You sure?" Olivia nodded yes and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. Nick sat Liv on the counter, pulling her shirt off. She was tan, her skin was soft. She was beautiful. Olivia flipped the light off in the bathroom, "Liv...are you okay?"

"Yes...I just...can we leave it off?"

"Of course." Nick began kissing her neck, running his hands up her back. Olivia felt her body tingling, her head fell back, allowing Nick to have complete control of her, "I'll keep it slow...if you want to stop, tell me."

"Nick...shut up."

"Yes ma'am." Nick couldn't help but smile, not that Liv could see him because she had it pitch black in the bathroom, but he wasn't objecting, he had a beautiful woman, the woman that he'd been longing for, in his arms. As he pulled her panties off, he made sure he was gentle. He began sucking on her boobs, sucking on her nipples. Olivia moaned, she hadn't been touched like that in so long. Nick's fingers were finding their way between Olivia's legs. She was already wet, as much as he wanted to just fuck her, he wanted to take it slow and make sure she was okay with it all.

When he found her slit, he slid the first finger in, making sure to catch her moan with his mouth. He slowly began to slip another finger in, stretching Olivia a very little bit. Olivia could feel her legs beginning to get weak, Nick caught her with one hand behind her back as she allowed herself to completely open up to him, allowing him full access to her.

It only took a few thrust of his fingers before Olivia felt like she was going to explode. Nick could feel her walls tightening, he slowed his pace, he wasn't ready for her to cum just yet. When he started to pick his pace back up, Nick curled the tip of his fingers inside Olivia, finding the perfect spot. Olivia had never felt like she did right now, the pleasure was almost too much for her to handle, but she wanted more. She began to thrust her hips towards Nick, kissing him when she could. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, digging her nails into his skin.

"Nick...oh...oh my..." She knew she was about to cum and there was nothing she could do. His fingers were doing things to her that she had never felt before. Nick knew she was enjoying it, but continued to change the pace up, making sure she came when he was ready for her.

"Wait mami..." He thrust his fingers into her and kept them there, wiggling them just enough to keep Olivia on edge, "I'm going to let you cum."

"Nick...please...I need..."

"You need what..." Nick knew he was pushing the limits, but he was in the moment.

"I need to cum...please..." She grabbed his wrist, trying to force him to slide in and out. Nick loved where they were at, he had Olivia begging him to make her cum, when Liv's phone rang, "Ahh...shit..."

"Stop..." Nick began to slide his fingers in and out again, "They can wait...we're almost finished, you don't want to miss this ending." Nick attacked Olivia's lips, their tongues interlocking. He hooked his fingers and began thrusting her again before moving his mouth down to her nipples again. He could feel her walls begin to tighten, she was going to cum. Just as she was letting go, Nick bit down on her nipple, causing her body to go into small convulsions.

Just as Liv was coming down from her orgasm, Nick pulled his fingers out.

"Liv...are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Olivia grabbed her shirt and panties, slipping them back on, "I'm going to go see who called."

Olivia walked out of the bathroom, which was still pitch black, through their bedroom and into the hallway. Nick wasn't sure what had just happened. She seemed into it, but now that it was over, he wasn't sure how she felt about it. He didn't want her to just shut down, but he was afraid it was too late for that.


	17. Feels Like A Monday

Nick stood in the bathroom, flipping the light switch back on, confused on what just happened. He stared into the mirror, looking at the red marks that his partner, the beautiful woman that drives him crazy 90% of the time they're together, had just given him. What had just happened? He could hear her on the phone with someone, whoever had had interrupted them is who he assumed she was talking to. Nick grabbed a towel from the rack and started the shower. He had to get ready to head to his new fake job, he didn't want to push Olivia too much, he had just gained her trust or at least he thought he had.

"I have to go...Brian, stop yelling! I have to go! I can't explain right now, I'm going to be late. No... Brian, I'm sorry, okay? Can I just...Brian, stop, I'm not mad, can I...can I please just call you back?"

Olivia could hear the shower starting, she was shocked that Nick hadn't followed her out of the bathroom, but she knew he had to be getting tired of her going back and forth with him. She didn't even understand it herself most of the time, but she knew that what she wanted from Nick was not what she could have, he was her partner and she was his superior. She had shared a secret with him that she had not even told her closest friends, not that she had many of those either between her work and trying to figure out what was going on with her and Brian. Now she had Brian upset with her because she refused to tell him where she was, she was undercover, she **couldn't** tell him.

Olivia picked up a shirt that she had in a box, still in the front room and walked back into their bathroom. Nick was getting out of the shower.

"Whoa...I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't know you had walked back in. Can, uh, can you hand me a towel please? I left it on the counter and can't reach it." Olivia tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it. Here she was, not even fifteen minutes after he had just made her cum, handing him a towel like nothing happened. She liked that it wasn't awkward, but she could tell that Nick didn't know what to say and he was trying his best to not push anything.

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"Ouch, I mean...I can get out and grab it, but I'd...well, I'd leave water all over the floor and then you might slip and fall."

"Oh, so it's all about safety, huh?"

"Yeah, just trying to keep you safe..." Olivia handed him the towel, letting a small smile slip out.

"Hey, um, Nick?"

"Yeah Benson?" Nick wrapped the towel around his waist and climbed out.

"Thank you, for...listening."

"Hey..." He got close to Olivia again, pulling her into a hug, "You don't have to thank me. You know I'm always here for you. And I know that this whole thing has been hard on you and I'm sorry I reacted the way I did about what you told me with Cassidy. I just...you deserve so much better."

 _Nick was suddenly feeling like someone stabbed him. He wasn't in love with Olivia Benson, but it hurt to know that even though he was trying to be there for her, she shut down when it came to him. She was defending a rapist but wouldn't just let herself open up to him._

Olivia liked where she was, she felt safe in Nick's arms. She could smell the body wash on his skin, she could feel water running down his back.

"Here...turn around." Olivia grabbed a towel and turned Nick around, wiping the water that was on his back. She couldn't help but trace the muscles in his back. Nick could feel her hands across his back, when she got to his sides, Nick grabbed her hands and pulled her arms around him.

"As much as I want to stay here Mrs. Amaro, we both have jobs we have to get to today. And I..." Nick couldn't help but laugh, "I can't wait to see what Olivia Benson looks like as a teacher." Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed Nick out of the bathroom, "Hey miss, I need to shave!"

"You can come back in after I'm in the shower." Nick sighed, when he heard the shower start he walked back in. Olivia heard him turn the sink water in.

"Nick? Can you pass me my shampoo? It's in the box underneath the sink."

"Yeah, yeah, one second." Nick searched under the cabinet for it, "I don't see it." Olivia peaked out of the shower curtain.

"That's because that's not the right box. It's in the other one." Nick grabbed the other box and pulled out a pink shampoo bottle. He stood up and turned around, smiling at Olivia before handing her the bottle, "Thanks kid."

"Hey now, I'm definitely not a kid."

"Oh, but you are..." Olivia's voice was playful.

"I"m the furthest thing from a child, I'm a man's man." Nick was getting closer and Olivia pulled the shower curtain tighter to her body, "I get it, I'm not coming any closer Liv."

"It's...it's not that Nick."

"Then what is it? You're confusing me...Liv, we've...we've been here for less than 48 hours and you've already pulled a gun on me and we've been...intimate twice, but you yell at me and pull away, what do you want?" Olivia knew he was right, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Nick, can we have this conversation when I'm not in a shower?"

"I don't know Liv, you tell me. Actually, never mind...we are here for a job. Sorry, I forgot I'm just sympathy for you. I have to go. I have a fake job to get to and new friends to make." Nick knew what he was saying was wrong, Olivia had already apologized for it and they made amends. He didn't mean to go back to that place, but something had just flipped in him.

"Wow...I'm so sorry that I'm such a bitch to you Nick." Olivia pulled the shower curtain close, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She was hurt, she never wanted to hurt Nick, but she didn't know what she wanted. Olivia just let the water run over her body, she could hear Nick slam the door as he left. She grabbed a towel and began to pick out an outfit for her first day on the job.  
 **_**

As Nick drove to work, he kept thinking about how the last day and half had played out. After weeks of not talking or only talking when she had to, Olivia and Nick were finally on good terms and now he didn't know what was going to happen when he returned home that day. On top of the morning he had already had, Nick had to show up to a construction site and deal with men who he'd been watching for the case, knowing that they were all into little girls and now he was going to work with them, side by side, make friends with them. He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to be doing because he was supervisor; he was told he was going to be working in the office with the guys that he had been watching, the "suits" as they had been renamed in the SVU squad room, but he also needed to get in with the guys doing the construction, they were the ones that knew empty buildings and areas to take the kids to.

"You must be Nicholas!" A voice pulled Nick out of his thoughts, "My name is Mason. Corporate called and said we'd have a new guy starting today. Welcome, we are shorthanded so we'll take all the help we can get."

"Oh, uh, yeah, you can call me Nick though. It's been awhile since I've been in the field, but I'm ready to jump back in." Nick tried to force a fake smile across his face, but it was proving to be almost too much for the morning he was having.

"Well, we're glad you're here. Let me introduce you to the guys." Nick hopped out of the car and followed Mason around the yard, "You have Jake over there coming out of the trailer, Nicky and John are on their cellphones over there, hey, guys, back to work please... oh and Curtis, Chuck and AJ just pulled up. You'll learn their names soon enough." Nick managed a fake smile, he already knew their names. He'd been watching them with Amanda and the team for the last few months. Curtis and Chuck were the main players in the game, he saw that Chuck had a suit on.

"So, Chuck, right? Is he another supervisor or..."

"Oh no, Chuck owns this company. He's the guy to suck up to or watch yourself around, whatever way you want to take it."

"Owner? Wow, so you guys pick up employees?"

"Sometimes, they all live pretty close to each other and the three of them have become thick as thieves. Brown-nosers if you ask me, but you didn't hear it from me." Nick laughed, again, he knew why they'd become so close, but had to keep his cool.

"Well, thanks for the heads up. I'm going to go ahead and introduce myself, see what I can get myself into." Nick pulled his phone out, he put in Olivia's phone number:

 _Hey Liv, I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I said this morning.  
I was being a jackass. You didn't deserve that. I hope that you have a good first  
day. You're going to be great, you are a great teacher.  
I've already saw Curtis, AJ and Chuck. I wish I could just walk over and knock them  
out right now, teach them a lesson._

Olivia heard her phone go off, she had just pulled up to the school. She saw it was from Nick, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to read it, but she did.

 _We're just going to keep it professional. Get the Intel we need on  
Chuck, Curtis and AJ. Keep your anger in control, please. _

That was a low blow, even for an angry Benson. Nick was notoriously known for his anger and acting out with perps. Nick couldn't bring himself to reply and Olivia knew that she had went too far, but so was what he said this morning. She text Cragen to let him know what Nick had said, she wanted to tell him that she wasn't going to be able to do this, but then she would have to explain it and she knew that would be worse than just staying in the apartment with Nick.

After a long, deep breath, Olivia checked her watch _7:54am,_ it was time for her to go into the building. Nick was right about one thing though, they were young, it was going to be like a daycare. When she pulled the door open, she saw the older children running through the door in front of her, excited to be at school, around friends. Olivia wondered what, if anything, they were worried about it because they all seemed so carefree.

Olivia introduced herself to the principal and after discussing the details of the day, Olivia found her way to her classroom. She set her purse down on her desk, looking at all the toys laying around on the shelves. The previous teacher had gone on maternity leave, something that Olivia believed she'd never get but wanted more than anything.

As the kids started piling in, she couldn't help but smile. They were so small and innocent, not like the kids that Olivia was used to working with. Smile and laughter, two things that Olivia hadn't heard in a long time.


End file.
